The major long-term objective of the Reading Center for the Complications of Age-Related Macular Degeneration Prevention Trial (CAPT) is to provide reliable, systemic fundus grading and analysis of fundus features derived from photographic images of CAPT patients. This information will expand our current understanding of risk factors for vision loss associated with AMD as well as evaluate the potential efficacy of the CAPT in reducing the incidence of late complications of AMD. A variety of grading systems have been used to classify the presence and character of drusen and other clinical features of AMD. The majority of these systems utilize trained grading of stereoscopic color macular fundus photographs and fluorescein angiograms. The CAPT Reading Center System described in this proposal is a modification of the common system proposed by the International Classification and Grading System for AMD and the Wisconsin Age-related Maculopathy Grading System. 1,2 The Wisconsin System is currently used by the National Eye Institute sponsored Age-Related Eye Disease Study. Specific Aims: 1) To assess final CAPT eligibility and compliance with the CAPT treatment and retreatment protocols. 2) To monitor the immediate post-treatment and follow-up complications from stereoscopic color fundus photographs and fluorescein angiograms. 3) To grade, log and record specific baseline clinical features of AMD (for example, predominant drusen morphology drusen confluence, area of drusen involvement, focal hyperpigmentation, retinal pigment epithelial depigmentation, geographic atrophy. from stereoscopic fundus photographs grades using the CAPT Grading System. 4) To assess changes in drusen as a parameter for retreatment in the CAPT. In addition, to assess changes in other clinical features of AMD and to relate these changes and their baseline characteristics to the risk for late AMD complications, drusen regression and potentially protection from late AMD complications in treated eyes.